transhumanismfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Наномедицина
из НАНОМЕДИЦИНА.doc Асп. В.Н. Кухарев (Россия) НАНОМЕДИЦИНА - слежение, исправление, конструирование и контроль над биологическими системами человека на молекулярном уровне, используя разработанные наноустройства и наноструктуры. Это определение было установлено ведущим первооткрывателем в этой области деятельности и аналитиком института по молекулярному производству IMM Робертом Фрейтасом. Наномедицина подразумевает применение достижений нанотехнологии при лечении и омоложении человека, включая достижение физического бессмертия. Новое междисциплинарное направление медицинской науки в настоящее время находится в стадии становления. Ее методы только выходят из лабораторий, а большая их часть пока существует только в виде проектов. Однако большинство экспертов полагает, что именно эти методы станут основополагающими в 21 веке. Так, например, Американский Национальный институт здоровья включил наномедицину в пятерку самых приоритетных областей развития медицины в XXI веке, а Национальный институт рака США собирается применять достижения наномедицины при лечении рака. Ряд зарубежных научных центров уже продемонстрировали опытные образцы в областях диагностики, лечения, протезирования и имплантирования. Классик в области нанотехнологических разработок и предсказаний Эрик Дрекслер в своих фундаментальных работах описал основные методы лечения и диагностики на основе нанотехнологий. Ключевой проблемой достижения этих поразительных результатов является создание машин ремонта клеток, прототипами которых являются нанороботы, называемые также ассемблерами или репликаторами. Но если обычные нанороботы должны уметь превращать одну вещь в другую, переставляя составляющие их атомы, то медицинские нанороботы должны уметь диагностировать болезни, циркулируя в кровеносных и лимфатических системах человека и внутренних органов, доставлять лекарства и даже делать хирургические операции. Они смогут уничтожать болезни еще в момент их зарождения и возвращать молодость. Кроме того, представляется актуальным нахождение нанороботов в нервной системе для анализа ее деятельности, а также возможность корректировки собственной ДНК, например, для лечения аллергии и диабета. Медицинские нанороботы предоставят возможность оживления людей, замороженных методами крионики. Типичный медицинский наноробот будет иметь микронные размеры, позволяющие двигаться по капиллярам, и состоять (на базе нынешних взглядов) из углерода. Углерод и его производные выбираются по причине высокой прочности и его химической инертности. Конструкции нанороботов еще не разработаны и находятся в стадии проектирования. Их использование, порядок, время работы и вывода из организма будут зависеть от конкретных задач. Проблема биосовместимости решается за счет выбора оптимального материала и размеров наноробота. В качестве основных источников энергии предполагается использовать локальные запасы глюкозы и аминокислот в теле человека. Управление нанороботами будет осуществляться акустически путем подачи команд через компьютер. Обратную связь также возможно осуществить акустически, но можно ее создать и на основе внутренней сети с локальными данными, которые пересылаются на некоторый центральный узел связи, откуда они поступают к лечащему врачу. Лечение будет заключаться во введении нанороботов в человеческое тело для дальнейшего анализа ситуации и принятия решения о выборе метода лечения. Врач управляет нанороботами, получая информацию от активных нанороботов. Наномедицинский персонал будущего должен будет отвечать повышенным требованиям к знанию основ наномира, поскольку, к примеру, незнание законов физики может привести к гибели пациента. Категорически планируется исключить репликацию (размножение) нанороботов в теле человека для исключения фатальных последствий. Среди проектов будущих медицинских нанороботов уже существует внутренняя классификация на микрофагоциты, респироциты, клоттоциты, васкулоиды и другие. Микрофагоциты принадлежат к классу медицинских нанороботов, являющихся искусственными иммунными клетками. Они предназначены для очищения крови человека от вредных микроорганизмов, потенциально помогая в свертывании крови, транспорте кислорода и углекислого газа, и создании надстройки к естественной иммунной системе. Предполагается, что микрофагоциты будут находить в организме человека чужеродные элементы и перерабатывать их в нейтральные соединения. Причем в отличие от натуральных фагоцитов микрофагоциты будут это делать намного быстрее и чище. Респироциты являются аналогами эритроцитов (красные кровяные тельца, доставляющие кислород к клеткам), которые имеют значительно большую функциональность, чем их природные прототипы. Их внедрение позволит снизить постоянную потребность человека в кислороде, позволяя подолгу обходится без него, и поможет людям, страдающим астматическими заболеваниями. Эти наномашины будут анализировать сигналы от своих сенсоров для принятия акустических команд от врача. Команды по нагнетанию кислорода позволят пловцам задерживать дыханию на несколько часов, а спринтерам бежать дистанцию без глотка воздуха. Клоттоциты - искусственные аналоги тромбоцитов (клеток, участвующих в свертывании крови). Эти машины позволят прекращать кровотечения в течение 1 секунды, будучи более эффективными своих природных аналогов во много раз. Их работа будет заключаться в быстрой доставке к месту кровотечения связывающей сети. Эта искусственная сеть будет задерживать кровяные клетки, останавливая ток крови. Время и место выброса сети клоттоциты смогут узнать либо по сигналам от врача, либо по парциальному давлению газов. При этом существует потенциальная проблема лавинообразного срабатывания всех клоттоцитов, что вызовет моментальную коагуляцию крови. Настоящая задача влечет за собой повешений требований к клоттоцитам, включая решение обратных задач - не только связывания крови, но и ее очистку от тромбов. Васкулоид - это механический протез, созданной на основе микрофагоцитов, респироцитов и клоттоцитов, и входящий в состав проекта по созданию робототехнической крови, совместно разработанного Крисом Фениксом и Робертом Фрайтасом. Этот проект, названный "Roboblood", представляет собой комплекс медицинских нанороботов, способных жить и функционировать в теле человека, выполняя все функции естественной кровеносной системы, но только гораздо лучше и эффективнее природной. Робототизированная кровь позволит своему владельцу не бояться микробов и вирусов, атеросклероза и венозного расширения вен, не говоря уже о тотальном лечении больных и поврежденных клеток. Помимо медицинских нанороботов, существующих пока только в головах ученых, в мире уже созданы ряд технологий для наномедицинской отрасли. К ним относятся - адресная доставка лекарств к больным клеткам, диагностика заболеваний с помощью квантовых точек, лаборатории на чипе, новые бактерицидные средства. Адресная доставка лекарств к больным клеткам позволяет медикаментам попадать только в больные органы, избегая здоровые, которым эти лекарства могут нанести вред. Например, лучевая терапия и химиотерапевтическое лечение уничтожая больные клетки, губит и здоровые. Решение этой проблемы подразумевает создание некоторого "транспорта" для лекарств, варианты которого уже предложены целым рядом институтов и научных организаций. Диагностика заболеваний с помощью квантовых точек основана на отслеживании перемещения внутри человека различных веществ (лекарств, токсинов, крови). Определив эти движения можно узнать степень распределения и введения новых препаратов. До применения квантовых точек вместо них использовали маркеры на базе ядовитых органических красителей, что плохо сказывалось на пациенте. В отличие от них квантовые точки как полупроводниковые кристаллы нанометрового размера лишены этого недостатка. Лаборатории на чипе, разработанные рядом компаний позволяют очень быстро проводить сложнейшие анализы и получать результаты, что крайне необходимо в критических для пациента ситуациях. Эти лаборатории, производимые ведущими компаниями мира, позволяют анализировать состав крови, устанавливать по ДНК родство человека, определять распознавание ядовитых веществ. Технологии создания подобных чипов родственны тем, что используются при производстве микросхем, с поправкой на трехмерность. Новые бактерицидные средства создаются на основе использования полезных свойств ряда наночастиц. Так, например, применение серебряных наночастиц возможно при очистке воды и воздуха, или при дезинфекции одежды и спецпокрытий. В мире наблюдается бум вложений в наноотрасли. Большая часть инвестиций в наноразработки приходится на США, ЕС, Японию и Китай. Количество научных публикаций, патентов и журналов непрерывно растет. Существуют прогнозы создания уже к 2015 году товаров и услуг на $1трлн, включая и образование до 2 млн. рабочих мест. В России Министерство образования и науки создало Межведомственный научно-технический совет по проблеме нанотехнологий и наноматериалов, деятельность которого направлена на сохранение технологического паритета в будущем мире. Для развития нанотехнологий в целом и наномедицины в частности готовится принятие федеральной целевой программы по их развитию. Данная программа будет включать подготовку целого ряда специалистов в длительной перспективе. Приведенные достижения наномедицины станут доступны по разным оценкам только через 40-50 лет. Однако целый ряд последних открытий, разработок и инвестиций в наноотрасли привел к тому, что все больше аналитиков сдвигают эту дату на 10-15 лет в сторону уменьшения, и быть может это еще не предел. С помощью достижений нанотехнологии в целом, и наномедицины в частности, станет возможной имплантация наноустройств в человеческий мозг, многократно увеличивая знания человека и скорость его мышления. Эти прогнозы, включая потенциал достижения личного бессмертия, и стали одним из главных факторов появления нового философского течения - трансгуманизма, согласно которому человеческий вид является не венцом эволюции, а промежуточным звеном. Этому виду еще только предстоит радикальное усиление своих интеллектуальных и физических возможностей. См. также Нанотехнология, наноробот, трансгуманизм, робототехника. Лит.: Введение в нанотехнологию. / Кобаяси Н.. - Пер. с японск. - М.: БИНОМ. Лаборатория знаний, 2005. - 134с.: ил.; Нолтинг Б. Новейшие методы исследования биосистем. Москва: Техносфера, 2005. - 256с.; Пул Ч., Оуэнс Ф. Нанотехнологии. Москва: Техносфера, 2005. - 336с.; Ратнер М., Ратнер Д. Нанотехнология: простое объяснение очередной гениальной идеи.: Пер. с англ. - М.: Издательский дом "Вильямс", 2004. - 240 с.; Рыбалкина М., Нанотехнологии для всех., 2005, - 444 с. Суздалев И.П. Нанотехнология: физико-химия нанокластеров, наноструктур и наноматериалов. - М.: КомКнига, 2006. - 592с. (Синергетика: от прошлого к будущему.); Харрис П. Углеродные нанотрубы и родственные структуры. Новые материалы XXI века. Москва: Техносфера, 2003. - 336с.; Эттингер Р. Перспективы бессмертия. - М. Научный мир, 2003. - 262с.; Robert A. Freitas Jr., Nanomedicine, Volume IIA: Biocompatibility, Landes Bioscience, Georgetown, TX, 2003; Robert A. Freitas Jr., "Exploratory Design in Medical Nanotechnology: A Mechanical Artificial Red Cell," Artificial Cells, Blood Substitutes, and Immobile. Biotech. 26(1998):411-430; K.E. Drexler. Engines of creation - The coming era of nanotechnology. Doubleday, New York, 1986. - 210p; Drexler К. E., Phoenix, C. "Safe exponential manufacturing", Nanotechnology 15(8): 869-872 (Aug 2004); Drexler K.E. Unbounding the Future: Nanotechnology Revolution. - New York, 1991. - 56 р.; Feynman Richard. There's Plenty of Room at the Bottom. - London, 1959. - 77 p.; Материалы Института предвиденья http://www.foresight.org; Президент Путин высказывается за создание ФЦП по нанотехнологиям http://news.mail.ru/news.html?960392; Merkle, R.C., "Self Replicating Systems and Molecular Manufacturing", http://www.zyvex.com/ nanotech/selfRepJBIS.html; Freitas R. A., "Some Limits to Global Ecophagy by Biovorous Nanoreplicators with Public Policy Recommendations" (May, 2000), http://www.iop.org/EJ/abstract/